gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GenLawrence
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Royale Trading Co. page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 03:20, January 20, 2011 Welcome to the Wiki! Hello, new user! Welcome to the Potco Players Wikia. I hope you have a great time here. You may write your own story, or just write information about your pirate! My advice would be to make a page for one or two of your pirates, edit your user page, and then make a page for info on your guild. Once you've done that, be creative! Write a story about something that happened to you, or make up something! Turn something you did into a wild adventure! That's actually how i started my days here. The first chapter of my stories, The Goldvane Trilogy, is based on something that actually happened in-game! You can read The Trilogy if you want, and tell me what you think! You can even be in it, if you want! Have fun on the Wikia, and if you need any help of advice, just visit my talk page and leave a message! Cheers! 03:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Signature Request Lol. Piratey doesn't really tell me what you want. Size. Effects (Bold & Italics). Font (See here: fonts.). Color (See here: Colors ). What you want it to say. And Links. Get back to me when you're ready. Amigo! I've finished! Tell me if the Steel Blue works. Code: It's good, blends in with the background :P but good....... Banned um, i'm not banned, i'm just sick 23:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thats good to hear:P not the sick part, but the not banned part :P your whole guild is like in morning, Liz is like crying cuz you've "died" :P Oh No! Why did he appoint Leon GM? It's going to be hysteria.... User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 16:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Phase Files Here is how, follow these steps very carefully. Copy everything to where it goes, and you'll be fine: Here is how to open tha phase files for Windows only, I have no idea about Macintosh or anything else, because all I have is Windows 7, and Vista. #Go to Panda3d.org and go to download. #Press Panda3D SDK for Developers. #Download it for whichever program your computer uses. #Press start and click Computer. #Open (C:) and open Program Files. #Open Disney then Disney Online and press PiratesOnline or ToontownOnline or WorldOfCarsOnline. #Scroll down until you find Phase_2, Phase_3, Phase_4, and Phase_5. #Copy them to your main folder. (Usually whatever you name your user. It has Documernts, Pictures, etc.). #Go back to Program Files and open your Panda3d folder. #Search Multify then copy Multify to your Main Folder. #Then search for Pview and copy Pview to Documents. #Press Start and search Command Prompt. Then open Command Prompt. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_2.mf Then press enter. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_3.mf Then press enter. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_4.mf Then press enter. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_5.mf Then press enter. ##'Open a seperate Command Prompt for every single of the above steps 1-4. But don't close any of them.' #After you have extracted all of them, wait like 5 minutes, and close all the Command Prompts. This is so that all the extracts complete, so they won't have missing images, bams, or audios. #Delete everythign that will appear in your main folder '''besides all the folders' named: Phase_1, Phase_2, Phase_4, and Phase_5, or something like that. #For opening .bam files in models, open them with Pview. (Pview should be in Documents, since you copied it there. Have fun extracting, PS: Not all things are upcoming, some are the loading screens, and the textures for the game, like walls, forts, caves, and such. Heres the link Remember the page? Heres the link: Seal Maker enjoy! User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Vessels Hello, I noticed you wanted to work for Lightning Vessels. I am sorry it took me so long to get back. We would love to have you join, if you still want to, just add your name please. 23:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Category I made the page into a category. I tried to move the page into a category but it wouldn't work. Check the wiki history to see the category. -- 02:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Just go ahead and add the category to the pages you want. -- 02:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Daggerpaine Industries Application ''I Edward DaggerhawkPut name here I am applying to Daggerpaine Industries. I would like CEO, Junior CEO, or any high ranking jobs if there is/are spots open. I will not share any infomation of products without the consent of the CEO/Founder. some of my skils are: Leadership, money making, and helpful. Other organizations I've been/are in are: My guild, King of The Netherlands and Belgium. Sig: Hi Law i have made the leviathan and satellite cannon pages also edited some of yours like spelling corrections and added some things to the daggerpaine industries page :P see u tonight on the game. Join Me? Will you join me in an alliance against Robert, who's trying to overthrow me. If you join, you must leave the Royale Alliance. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Description Robert's trying to use the alliance to overthrow me because I left Viceroyalty Co., it's that simple. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Description, cont. Actually, I told him I was done with him, and left. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I Tried I tried talking stuff out. Know what he did? He ran when he general sided with me! He puts me on ignore at first sight. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! DUDE! You didn't come online The Caribbean NEwsroom had to be canceled -_- 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 03:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, its ok It's okay, I just got really annoyed 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 03:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) HIYA Law yep im basic :P and LOVING IT Hey Law how come u r not online lol - bill Meet me Lawrence, can you meet me on kokojillo, tortuga at 7:00 PM (CDT)? Thanks, Coming r u still there U r not there plz come back! Vid I watched that vid. EPICNESS!!!!! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 13:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on figuring out coding! If you need any help with basic stuff you can talk to meh. ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 14:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (IF that's the Barney Signature then this is Edgar Wildrat) I can do that I can do that I'll get started right away! ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 15:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome I can make it, I know what your problem is you made it a template instead of a signature thing, when it turns into a signature page it should be fixed and I will tell you the new code. Oh ya also your signature messed up my talk page so I'm gonna archive it again so the talk page may be smaller :P ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 15:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply First, sorry for the delayed response. I appreciate your likings of my music! I'm really just a beginner. I am sorry, but I don't think I want my music beings used for anything else. It's nothing against you, Lawrence, it's just I don't wan't my music being used for anything other than my stuff. 21:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the compliments! I am glad to hear that you like my music! The only instrument I can play is Piano, sadly, but I might try guitar once I master the Piano. 22:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well. I don't have sheet music, sadly. I play it by ear, and it's MUCH easier for me to do that than to use sheets. 23:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Eh.. idk. I'll think about it. 23:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) EITCSI I'm stepping down as president the company. Also I want the Junior CEO postition in the EITCSI and that's how the company will be yours. As long as i'm junior CEO then the company is yours. The company is now yours. Good luck. Tell me if this is good or not . Comments I turned the comments back on. Sometimes the comments get randomly turned off. All fixed. :D-- 00:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Want me to log on now? If so, i'll be at the second server ( Starts with a C ) on Tortuga docks. 18:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Im there. 18:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Skull I just went offline. And I gotta go have dinner with my familiy. RE:CBN Thank you for sending an application form in order to join the CBN Crew, I will now confirm that you have been given the job that you have put down as your first preference as VIDEO MAKER, congratulations please use this userbox. Regards 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President' 11:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) CBN VIDEOS Please use the CBN Starter for videos '500px|right Screen Camera What screen camera/recorder do you use? Picture Wicked picture, adds to the mystery. Sincerely yours, N.R. Link Link:http://legopiratesthevideogame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity New Avatar Read the caption 03:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) LEGO people Whoa... whoa, whoa whoa! Dude! The LEGO people was my idea. I'm not gonna freak out, I know LEGO POTC just came out so Minifigs are like the latest hit or wotevah - anyway, just note in the LEGO people makers page that I founded it. Sorry for being kinda mean, I was just pissed off when I found :) XaviCommander 18:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Lego peeps Could you make one for Chris Swordbones?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D--''Shade'' 22:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) redo Blonde hair, and blue pants. Sorry to bother you again. Queen Anne ITS OUT??!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! 23:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Your meme picture Re: Re: LEGO people Sure, mate. My name's already there anyway :) XaviCommander 00:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request Hey there Lawrence. I hear you are making lego people which is great. May I ask if you will make one for me. If you can I would like the blue Royal Navy coat '''with a hat similar to yours if a one with a golden stripe is not avaliable, can my face also be clear'. If you have a waiting list and cant do it now please add me to it then! Regards 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President' 17:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) '''Write back if you have any problems.' Potco 4 DUDE!!! I DIDN'T SAY AND I DIDN'T SEE POTC 4 ONLINE! I SAW IT AT AN EaRYL SCREENING FOR A RIP-OFF! IT COST LIKE $100 OF MY SAVED UP MONEY! I never said I saw it online. I said I saw it at an early screening. Fail! Fail! In the POTCO Version of On Stranger Tides you say "keep your eye on the horizen" its horizon not horizen :P 23:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh kay 2 things One: I better be an vet when I come online today...... Two: Don't use YOUR talk page thing use this one (code: Law Talk) 01:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Me Youtube CHeck out my youtube channel at http://youtube.com/user/batorhos and let me know what you think! I made it today! Link http://www.dafont.com/pieces-of-eight.font #Open the .zip folder you have downloaded, it should be a folder with a zipper on it. #THen in the folder, click on the file tha says Pieces of Eight, and then right next to it in info says True Type Font File. #THen on the top of the life, press install and wait. #ONce it installed then it's done. #Don't install the Pieces of Eight Alt... it's useless. Lookie READ THIS MATEY ARG ARG ARG!!! xD '' '' 23:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for helping me add categories. I have to go offline for the night but thanks so much for helping. I can't wait to be approved for a Spotlight! -- 02:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) A specific member. Hey, I believe you are aware that I am now in Gen. of Peace. I have a question. Does Bounty Hunter Bill deserve his Officer rights? Lately, he's been childish, and I'm getting sick of it. A few minutes ago, Skull and I referred to him as "Bill", and he started screaming and throwing a tantrum. When we called him Bill several more times, and asked him why he hates the name so much, he didn't answer, and just kept screaming. He also threatened to boot me and Skull, until Skull revealed he was also an Officer, so Bill just decided to threaten me. I asked him again why he hates the name, and he just screamed "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS", and continued to scream, acting like the world was ending. I interviewed some users in private Whispers (they would like to be anonymous)and they agreed that his ego is too big and he's being a bit childish. He also continued to threaten to kick me out, just because I called him "Bill and asked questions why he hates the name. Humorously, I asked people if he had orinthophobia, a fear of birds. He also appears to discriminate against me, singling me out and leaving me out of various activities, all because of this one thing. Being an experienced Guildmaster and Officer in many other guilds, I deem him unfit for Officer powers, and request his demotion. If you want Screenshots, I have them. I hope he gets punished, because if he gets off scot-free, and/or keeps his officer, I'm leaving, because I can't stand him.--''Shade'' 21:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Click the right arrow to view "Hunter"'s behavior. File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.02.18 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.02.50 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.03.25 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.03.40 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.03.50 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.04.07 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.04.23 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.04.36 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-03 at 6.04.46 PM.png Heh Little Tia turned slightly hostile and arrogant when you went offline. I think she knew you were watching. File:Screen shot 2011-06-04 at 5.07.32 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-04 at 5.06.42 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-06-04 at 5.09.55 PM.png --''Shade'' 21:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Look at HACKED! Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Leave me a message! 02:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Please can i join ur guild :o? ~Mega2098~ Excuse plz alright please excuse my lvl tho since disney term me -.- ~Mega2098 weapons order this is the design of the weapon. as you know i want 200 of these made. thank you, what will the cost be? Thank you very much! the price is fair and i will pay it. For now keep msot of them in your factory and jsut send the weapons card to Nicholas Nikolai and Victoria Wolfsbane. the rest I will hand out when necessary. Peace Orchestra Here it is lawrence, It may not be that good, because its like 6:00 pm where I am. your friend, 15:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) thumb|396px|right Sure Sure, i'll join. Do you wanna add my name or do you want me to? Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 20:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. I don't know how to post videos, saldy... Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 20:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My video(s) thumb|300px|right|Capt. Skull X's Marching Band, sorry its kinda quite but its the only one that was actually recorded well.thumb|300px|right|Capt. Skull X's Band, playing The GrinchOur band is a beast :p you should look up more videos, cuz were just that beasting :p haha Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Royale Navy 22:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) O_o wow i really gotta update and change ma sig. a pic idk why i just took this :p United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, United Caribbean Army. I was wondering if you would like to join. If not, please tell me if you know anyone who would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Talk to TOAOGH']] You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 14:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Dep. Yes you may add the userbox. Basically you will report to me or any admin about fights or problems with pages. -- 16:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) BENJY! BENJY! IS ONLINE! 21:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Here they are Two for the Royal Navy and one for Your self. HalifaxDraught1c.jpg Pegasus_sheer3.jpg 407px-Blue_print.png Matthew Blastshot '' 00:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will add a scrolling box to the main page when the movie comes out. When are you guys filming again? -- 03:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I don't really know that many wiki girls. There is Bobby Moon, Marie A., Keira( She has a part already) Kitty the cat. -- 03:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) play hey law please check out The Mystery of The Stolen Ship Design. its a play edgar and i made and u and bill are both characters. it also features daggerpaine industries. please tell me what u think and if u have any suggestions '''Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus'' Message me when filming starts. Sincerely, King George II '' 14:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) We need you We need you to tp to us! We are waiting on you! '''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please click this link. We are discussing the play here: http://potcoplay.chatango.com/ Sorry Sorry I never came on. I just found this message. You may not know but I'm but sundays. Yes, I was on EARLY sunday, but later, I'm busy. Plus it was fathers day so... I was extra busy. I'm so sorry i couldn't make it. Can we set a different time? You didn't replace me, did you? Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) This is funny heres a screen of u in mid jump and just standing :p